Himmenneet tähdet
by Aimtist
Summary: Tarina Byakuyan menetyksistä ja hänen luonteensa muutoksista. Mainintoja Byakuya/Hisanasta ja tulkinnanvarainen Byakuya/Ichigo.


Title: Himmenneet tähdet  
Author: Aimtist  
Hahmot/Paritus: Byakuya. Mainintoja Byakuya/Hisanasta ja tulkinnanvarainen Byakuya/Ichigo  
Vastuunvapautus: Bleach kuuluu Tite Kubolle ja laulu Täällä Pohjantähden alla Petri Laaksoselle ja Turkka Malinille. Minä vain leikin.  
AN: Kuuntelin kyseistä kappaletta ja päädyin taas yhden yöllisen inspiraation seurauksesta kirjoittamaan ja tässä on lopputulos. Pahoittelen virheitä koska tämä on betaamaton.

* * *

_Täällä Pohjantähden alla  
korkeimmalla kukkulalla  
katson kauas kaukaisuuteen  
tulet uniin uudestaan.  
Täällä Pohjantähden alla  
taivas täyttyy purppuralla  
siitä suojakseni peiton  
minä itselleni saan.  
Ja alla Pohjantähden  
minä tulen  
minä lähden  
ja vain Pohjantähden nähden  
itken vuokses kyyneleen._

Hän näki heistä unta. Vanhemmistaan siis. Hän oli nyt menettänyt heidät kummatkin. He olivat poissa. Kuolleet. Hän oli yksin. Yksin, ilman ketään johon turvautua. Hänen vanhempansa olivat kuolleet ja hän tapasi heitä enää vain painajaisissa.

Nuori Byakuya Kuchiki istui sukunsa kartanon puutarhassa, kirsikkapuun alla, ja tuijotteli öistä taivasta. Kyyneleet valuivat pitkin hänen kasvojaan hiljaisena surun merkkinä hänen isänsä kuoleman vuoksi. Hänelle oli hyväkin syy, miksi hän vuodatti kyyneleensä hiljaa ja salassa, yön suojassa.

Kyyneleet olivat heikkouden merkki, hän oli tarpeeksi vanha ymmärtääkseen sen. Mutta hän oli liian nuori tukahduttamaan suruaan. Hän oli juuri menettänyt isänsä. Isänsä, joka kaikesta huolimatta oli ollut hänelle läheisin ihminen koskaan. Hän oli kaikki mitä Byakuyalla oli, koska hänen äitinsä oli kuollut vuosia sitten Byakuyan synnytyksessä.

Mutta nyt hän oli yksin. Hänen vanhempansa olivat hylänneet hänet. Jättäneet yksin maailman armoille. Ainoana opastajanaan hänen isoisänsä, jota Byakuya ei tuntenut kovinkaan hyvin.

Niinpä Byakuya vuodatti lisää hiljaisia kyyneleitä isänsä muistolle. Seuranaaan vain taivaalla loistavat tähdet. Tähdet, joista yksi sammui menetetyn hengen merkiksi. Tähdet, joista yksi loisti kirkkaammin kuin muut, mutta alkoi siitä illasta lähtien himmetä. Olla vain varjo aiemmasta loistostaan.

Nuori Kuchiki vaipui lopulta murheiden täyttämään uneen kirsikkapuun juurelle. Sieltä violeteilla hiuksilla varustettu nainen nosti pojan syliinsä ja kantoi sisälle lämpimään. Kesken matkan nuorukainen naisen käsivarsilla nojautui unissaan syvemmälle toisen lämpimään syleilyyn. Toisen sylin tuoma turva myös karkotti murheiden täyttämät painajaiset, siksi yöksi.

_Täällä Pohjantähden alla  
murheita on laulajalla  
__täällä kuu kumottava  
on myös alakuloinen.  
Täällä Pohjantähden alla  
hiipii sieluun asti halla  
ja tunteet tappamalla  
rikki repii sydämen.  
Ja alla Pohjantähden  
minä tulen  
minä lähden  
ja vain Pohjantähden nähden  
itken vuokses kyyneleen._

Byakuya löysi itsensä seisomasta heidän sukunsa hautausmaalla. Paikasta, jonne nainen jota hän rakasti oli vasta muutama päivä aiemmin haudattu. Hänen edesmennyt vaimonsa, Hisana Kuchiki. Nainen, jonka sairaus häneltä vei, viiden aivan liian lyhyen vuoden jälkeen.

Tämäkin murheiden täyttämä tapaaminen tapahtui yöllä, piilossa muiden katseilta. Tälläkin kertaa oli surupaikalla kirsikkapuu, jonka juurella rakkaansa kuolemaa läpikäyvä mies purki tunteitaan.

Hiljainen kyynel loisti kuunvalossa. Hän oli vahvempi kuin ennen. Vain yksi kyynel karkasi ilmaisemaan hänen suruaan. Surua joka tuhosi häntä sisältä. Ja kaikesta surusta huolimatta, päälimmäinen tunne oli pettymys. Byakuya oli pettynyt itseensä. Hän ei vieläkään osannut pitää tunteitaan kurissa. Joten hän vannoi, seuraavalla kerralla hän onnistuisi paremmin. Ei, vaain seuraavaa kertaa ei tulisi, se olisi ohi.

Hän lupasi Hisanalle etsivänsä tämän sisaren ja ottavan hänet omaksi sisarekseen. Mutta myös sinä yönä hän lupasi vanhemmilleen, että hän ei rikkoisi sukunsa sääntöjä enää sen jälkeen. Ei sukunsa sääntöjä tai Seireitein lakeja. Hän olisi oman osansa toteuttanut.

Niinpä kuu ja tähdet saivat olla todistamassa yksinäisen kyyneleen matkaa kohti omaa loppuaan, ja hiljalleen valuva kyynel sai olla todistamassa ennen niin kirkkaan tähden hiipumista entistä näkemättömämmäksi.

Tähti ei ollut enää edes varjo entisestä, sitä oli vaikea edes tunnistaa samaksi tähdeksi. Aivan kuten tunteensa patoava ja peittävä mieskin oli aivan eri henkilö, kuin mitä hän oli vuosia sitten ollut. Ennen tuskaa jota rakkaudesta ja kuolemasta seurasi.

Hiljaisen miehen seuralaiset myös todistivat hänen ensiaskeleensa uudella polulla. Polulla, mitä kulkiessa, hän ei antaisi enää tunteille enää valtaa. Tiellä, joka johti hänet nykypäivään.

_Täällä Pohjantähden alla  
korkeimmalla kukkulalla  
katson kauas kaukaisuuteen  
tulet uniin uudestaan.  
Täällä Pohjantähden alla  
taivas täyttyy purppuralla  
siitä suojakseni peiton  
minä itselleni saan.  
Ja alla Pohjantähden  
minä tulen  
minä lähden  
ja vain Pohjantähden nähden  
itken vuokses kyyneleen._

Hän kuuli Rukialta toisen äidin kohtalosta. Byakuya ei ollut varma, miksi hänen sisarensa kertoi hänelle jotain niin henkilökohtaista nuoren shinigamien sijaisen elämästä. Ehkä osoittaakseen, etteivät he olleet niin erilaisia, kuin Byakuya oli luullut.

Byakuya sai kuulla nuoremman miehen luonteen suuresta muutoksesta. Muutoksesta, joka tapahtui toisen äidin kuoltua. Kuoleman ja syyllisyyden arvista. Hän sai tietää, että epäonnistuttuaan pelastamaan elämänsä tärkeimmän henkilön, oli pojasta tullut hyvin suojelevainen hänelle tärkeitä ihmisiä kohtaan.

Byakuya sai kuulla, että nuorukainen oli kuusi vuotta uskonut tappaneensa oman äitinsä. Ja kuuden vuoden murheen jälkeen kuulla, ettei tappanutkaan tätä, mutta oli silti ratkaiseva syy äitinsä kuolemaan. Byakuya ei voinut edes kuvitella syyllisyyttä, mikä kaikista syyttömäksi vakuutteluiden jälkeenkin kalvoi nuorukaista.

Byakuya vuodatti melkein kyyneleitä kuullessaan, että ennen aina itkevä ja naureskeleva poika oli poissa vain sen vuoksi, etteivät shinigamit olleet onnistuneet hoitamaan töitään. Että oli oikeastaan heidän vikansa, että ennen varmasti todella kaunis tähti oli himmennyt niin paljon, ja niin nuorena.

Tähti oli vasta alkanut loistaa kunnolla, kun se olikin jo joutunut himmentämään valoaan. Ainoana lohduttavana asiana oli toiminut Rukian kertomus toisen onnesta niiden yhdeksän vuoden aikana, kun hänen äitinsä oli ollut elossa. Tähti oli saanut loistaa paljon kirkkaampana kuin muut, yhdeksän vuoden ajan, ja sen jälkeen alkanut himmetä melkein näkymättömiin.

Rukian poistuttua kaartinsa tiloihin. Byakuya vannoi yhden tutuksi tulleen kirsikkapuun alla, että tulevaisuudessa hän ja Kurosaki himmenisivät tästä eteenpäin yhdessä. Tai jos hyvin kävisi, saavuttaisivat edellisen loistonsa takaisin.


End file.
